


Was it meant to be

by imbkissinyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbkissinyou/pseuds/imbkissinyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac have a thing for Scott he tells Scott and turns out Scott feels the same way!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it meant to be

Scott and Isaac recently started hang out. They never shared their feelings for each other especially Isaac because.....well Scott has Allison but tonight was different it seems as if both of them were building confidence. 

“you ever wonder why you care so much” Isaac asked Scott as he sat besides him.

“you ever wondered why you talked so much” Scott replied with a chuckle. 

Isaac turned over on the bed next to scott looking at the side of Scotts face as Scott looked up at the ceiling smiling. He looked at him for about 30 seconds. Scott looked back at him.

“What?” Scott said with a smile. 

“Stiles was right you aren’t funny...but you think you are” Isaac replied smiling at him.

Scott turned away from Isaac back on his back for about a minute, then he turned his head back towards Isaac.

“Not even a little.....sometimes” Scott said.

“uhmm” Isaac said looking up at the ceiling “No not ever” 

They both laughed a little then turned back on their back. They both laid there for another 5 minutes without saying anything. until scott broke the silence.

“So when is Derek letting you come back...home i guess.” Scott said turning and resting his head on the palm of his hand. 

“uh i don't really know its complicated” 

“Oh well he doesn’t have to be quick on the punch because you can stay longer..if you’d like I mean you and your scarf” Scott said smiling.

“Okay you are sometimes funny not lol funny but i can’t explain it..you’re a dork” Isaac said at his joke.

They both looked at each other. Isaac’s eyes turned golden and his claws came out. 

“Isaac!” Scott said sitting up.  
Isaac looked at his hand not realizing what had happened. He blinked hard and it was gone.

“I guess its you” Isaac said sitting up looking at scott. 

“What? are you talking about” Scott said smiling back at him.

“That..that smile! It’s so annoying because so many things go through my head when i see it and it’s annoying because i can’t say anything aloud and when i think about saying something she pops up! It’s like all you ever think about is her!!” Isaac said taking a deep breath after. 

Isaac got up off the bed not looking at Scott. He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet he put his face into the palms of his hands. Scott got up and followed Isaac after a second. 

“I’m not thinking about her now” Scott said standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Isaac looked up with tears in his eyes. Scott walked towards Isaac and gave him a kleenex. He took it from Scott.

“If you’re not thinking about her then what?” Isaac asked staring at him.

“I haven’t been thinking about her every since you came here for shelter” Scott replied looking down. 

Isaac stood up and walked towards Scott. 

“and why didn’t you tell me this” Isaac said looking at him.

Scott lifted his head up looking at him weird.

“because I was scared to...i have a girlfriend well had” 

Scott and Isaac both got quite for a while. They then looked up at each other. Isaac grinned a little. Scott turned around and walked out the bathroom back to his room. He sat on the bed and layed on his back. Isaac walked in and set next to him.

“Well this is like stiles and derek all over again” Isaac said.

“What?” Scott replied looking up.

“Nothing i’m joking” Isaac said looking away.

Isaac sat there for a while thinking if he should do something or forget about it?? Scott then sat up and looked him in the face. He moved over a little towards Isaac. Isaac smiled at him and bumped him softly. Scott bumped him back and grinned. Isaac pulled out his claws and looked at Scott with glowing eyes. 

“Try me” Scott said smiling.

Isaac flipped backwards off the bed now on the other side. Scott stood up and shifted. He ran over to Isaac and swung on him Isaac ducked. Isaac then grabbed Scott by the neck picked him up and slammed him on the bed. 

“Dereks a good teacher.” Isaac said looking him deep into his eyes.

“I can tell” Scott said biting his lip. 

Isaac started to let go gently. Scott grabbed his wrist as he started to let go and pulled his self up. He then pushed Isaac on the bed.

“I train myself though” Scott said.

Isaac was turned on by how physical they were. Isaac pushed him off embarrassed because he could feel himself getting hot. Isaac sat up covering his private area. 

“I’m not that dumb” Scott said looking down at Isaac. 

Isaac looked at his pants then up at Scott. Scott walked towards Isaac and pushed him down until his back was flat on the bed. Scott climbed on top of him and whispered “I guess you’re a little sexually frustrated huh?” He kissed Isaac’s ear gently Isaac’s body tribbled. He was surprised at the kiss. He he put his hand on the back of Scott’s neck and pulled him down a little more until his lips were by scott’s and he whispered “No i just know what I want...and you know exactly what that is” Isaac could feel Scott smile at what he had said, he let his neck go. Scott looked into his eyes and came down a little so that their lips were sort of touching. Isaac bit his lip then sat up a little more. Scott just took control and a kissed him roughly. Isaac put his hand on Scott’s back and went down his back towards his ass. Isaac cuffed his ass roughly. Scott took a heavy breath. Scott started to kiss down his neck in lust. Isaac flipped them over so that he was on top of Scott. He looked down at Scott they both took off their shirt at the same time. Isaac came down and kissed Scott. He suddenly started kissing his chest gently passing Scott’s nipple. He went down to Scott’s belly button and looked up at him.

“what you waiting for?” Scott said impatiently. 

Isaac grinned and unbuckled Scott’s belt and pants. He rubbed against Scott’s penis softly.

“Boys I brought chinese who wants some??” A voice from down stairs called.

“Shit its my mom” 

Isaac got off of Scott and fixed his cloths , Scott fixed his to. They both went down stairs Isaac kissed Ms.Mccall on the cheek 

“How’d you know we were starving.” Isaac said.

Scott smiled a little then looked up at Isaac, Isaac winked at him. 

(After “Dinner”)

Scott went up stairs and sat on the bed, Isaac walked in.

“Looks like we’re gonna be good roommates after all” Scott said laying down.

Isaac did a side smiled and cuddled up next to Scott.

“uh....It’s still my bed...on the floor” Scott said moving over. 

Isaac rolled his eyes and rolled over. Scott laid there feeling relief that Isaac felt the same way but guilty because of Allison.


End file.
